Pieces
by Reall-Goodchild
Summary: Ayame finally lets go of Kouga and the promise he made to her, only to meet him again. How have things changed since they last saw one another. Songfic, Kinda Angsty, Sad Ending


**I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy but no one believes me  
I meant all the things said**

Emerald eyes gazed down at the crystal clear waters below. The night was clear as the young wolf girl sat there, just staring at her reflection in the water. Slowly, she reached up to her auburn hair and pulled on the small strip of cloth that held up the left pigtail. Her waist length wavy hair fell gracefully down her back. She performed the same task to the second ponytail, ridding herself of the childish look she had previously attained.

She dipped her slender fingers into the water, sending a ripple across the surface, and combed them through her hair, causing all the kinks made by her previous hairstyle to disappear. She looked glumly at at her reflection and sighed. Her eyes slowly turned their attention to the small blue flower next to her. The flower that shared her name, ayame or iris. She cupped the flower in her hand and thought about her prince; Kouga, the leader of the brown wolf tribe, and the promise he had made so many years before. He had dissolved that promise. He was more interested in that oddly dressed human girl, Kagome.

Ayame shook her head, letting out yet another sigh, and tossed the old flower into the river, letting it drift away. She wouldn't think of that anymore. It was time to move with her life. She still cared for Kouga, but maybe not as much as she thought.

She used to think he was perfect; strong, intelligent, kind and proud. But every encounter seemed to prove her wrong. Well, maybe they're last encounter hadn't been so bad. He had told her to be careful, but she had a feeling he was only saying that because she was a fellow wolf. But the time she had come to get him, he had been the last thing she had expected.

She had still tried though. How could she not? This guy had effected her how life, ever since she was a child. She had tried to see the jewel shard, but with no success. She had tried to play peace maker, but the wolf tribes were scattered now and on worse terms than before.

She began to realise though. He wasn't worth it. He didn't want her, so she might as well move on. She watched the iris glide down the fast moving river. Soon, it was out of sight.

**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**

Slowly she rose to her feet, sparing a glance at the full moon and the small rainbow under it. She smirked, shaking her head as she headed back to camp.

Her tribe was still wandering idly. Though Kouga had destroyed that ogre, they had decided to keep travelling, possibly to find a new home. The tribe was nearly completely wiped out by that monster and the mountain had been so big, there was just too much open space. Space that only reminded them of their loss.

She exchanged the odd pleasantry as she walked through the cave they had decided to stay in for a couple of days. She bowed her head in respect as she passed her grandfather. He was getting old and slow, he would not last much longer.

She finally reached the very back of the cave where she had set up some furs to sleep on. Her arms shot out above her head a she stretched and yawned widely. She unclasped her cape, letting it fall to the ground. She bent over and slowly untied the tops of her leg furs and pulled them off. Ayame grabbed the two article from the ground and set them next to the small fire near her furs so they would be warm in the morning when it would be chilly.

She glanced a couple of sleeping wolves nearby, smirking at they're content expressions. Deciding to follow their example, she lowered herself onto her furs, pulling them up to her ears as she curled up into fetal position and closed her eyes, ready to sleep.

**This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have**

Ayame lay there for minutes, sleep evading her. Her eyes seem to refuse to shut. Her mind was refusing to rest. She sighed, rolling onto her back, letting the images come.

There he was, looking down at her, a clueless expression planted on his features. He hadn't remembered her then, he still didn't. She was just another wolf to him. One who had sent other wolves on him at that.

Her mind jumped to they're next meeting, the ogre was attacking him. He told her to be careful. There was some hint of caring in his tone. But he only smiled when she mentioned that Kagome.

Ayame growled at herself and shook her head. She shouldn't think about him. He didn't care about her. He didn't want her, he only wanted Kagome. She would never replace Kagome in his eyes. She shouldn't waste her time. That bastard wasn't worth it. But he was the only she had ever had to hold onto when things got rough...

But not anymore.

**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**

She jumped up, running as fast as she could out of the caves. She didn't stop to think where she was going. She just ran, her hair flying back behind her wildly. She closed her eyes tightly, letting the last of her tears for the brown prince escape her.

"I'm done with this!" She yelled as she ran, the wind howling in her ears. "I won't let you control me! Not anymore!" She suddenly jumped forward punching a tree that stood in her way, causing it to fall from the force of the hit.

Ayame stopped, standing over the fallen tree, her breathing heavy as she felt all the frustration she had held leave her. She sighed as she looked up at the moon. "Where have I gotten myself to?" She asked herself looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She had no clue where she was or how far away from camp she had gone.

She scented to breeze for the scent of the river; she could find her way back from there. From smell of the water, she wasn't far from it. She took off, running in the direction of the river. As she neared the tree line, she sniffed the air yet again, but this time she caught another scent. One that was all too familiar.

Kouga.

**I tried to be perfect it just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's so hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along**

She tried to stop, but she was going to fast. She skidded out of the tree line, stopping a food 10 feet from the water and the brown wolf prince. Kouga looked up at her as she stopped. He growled for a second at the white female, until he recognised her armour and red hair.

"Ayame?" He asked, stunned at how much her hair made her look different now that she had let it down.

"Kouga." She nodded, finding it easier, somehow, to remain calm. She made her way past him towards the river where she knelt down, cupping some water in her hands and splashing her face with it.

Kouga watched her as she passed, surprised by her actions. He expected her to start badgering him about his promise to her, but she merely walked by him, only offering a bow of respect.

Ayame could feel his eyes on him. She glanced over her shoulder. "It's rude to stare you know." She stated, smirking lightly as her tried to regain his composure. He slowly walked over and sat on a rock next to where she was. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked looking up at him.

"I figured I might as well come and try to help the wolf tribes find peace, now that Naraku has been destroyed." He shrugged, giving her a suspicious look as she looked back down at the water.

"The wolf tribes are scattered now. My grandfather and me tried to make peace but it only made things worse. So, we all went off, leaving the mountains for good. It's been months since I've seen a wolf from another tribe." She informed him. Ayame looked back up at him questioningly. "Why would you care anyway? Shouldn't you be off chasing that human girl you were so fond of?"

"Hey, leave Kagome out of this!" Kouga barked. He didn't want to admit that Kagome had chosen the mutt over him.

"No need to yell, I was just asking. I have no grudge against her. She was nothing but nice to me on the two occasions we met." Ayame said in her defence. "I only assumed you'd still be after her, seeing as she's the only one who can see Shikon shards."

"The sacred jewel was completed. I gave up my jewel shards for her already." Kouga scoffed.

"Oh, I see," Ayame nodded.

"What more use would she be now?" Kouga stated. "There are no more shards to find, she's just a useless human to me now. The mutt can have her for all I care." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

Ayame smiled lightly, hearing about Kagome and the half-demon. She knew that the human girl had been in love with that half-breed. "Well," Ayame started, smiling at him. "Why don't you and your remaining tribe members join with my clan?"

Kouga looked at her suspiciously. He knew it, she was still trying to get him to keep that stupid promise. "Look, Ayame. I'm not-"

"Oh don't be so conceited Kouga!" She snapped, cutting him off. "I'm not trying to get you to keep that damned promise you made to me. I'm over it. I was merely suggesting that, since both or our tribe are smaller because of Naraku, that we combine them. Strength in numbers you know." She stood up, still watching him. "Besides. My grandfather is old and sick, he won't last much longer. The rest of the tribe isn't exactly looking forward to having a female leader. If your tribe joined ours, they would follow you undoubtedly."

Kouga continued eyeing her, not believing her words obviously. Ayame let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine!" She said, turning her back to him. "Don't join us. See if I care. It was just a suggestion." She started heading back to the caves. "If you change your mind, we're staying in a cave not to far from here. But I'll warn you now. I'm not sure how much longer we'll be staying there." Then she disappeared back into the trees, leaving Kouga alone, to think about her proposition.

"Kouga!" A voice yelled from behind him. Ginta and Hakakku, along with all the other remaining wolves came up to Kouga, resting for a minute.

Ginta and Hakakku exchanged glances at their leaders thoughtful expression.

"Hello? Kouga? Kouga!" Hakakku said waving his hand in front of Kouga's eyes.

Kouga stood up, looking in the direction Ayame had gone. "Come on, we're going." He stated, starting to walk after her.

"Going where?" Ginta asked.

"To join with Ayame's tribe." Kouga stated simply.

**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**

Ayame looked up as the brown wolf tribe entered a small cavern off the main cave where her grandfather was staying. "Elder." One of her comrades stated. "The brown wolf tribe had come to join us!"

The old wolf nodded and looked up at Kouga. "Thank you Riku, you may leave," He dismissed the white male, who bowed in respect before leaving. Kouga knelt down beside Ayame, who was looking at the old wolf in concern. "Kouga," The elder began. "I am glad you decided to join us. The end of my life has come, so I hand over my power as that leader of this tribe to you. Please make sure you keep them safe." The old wolf coughed dryly before setting down his head.

Ayame looked down at her hands and her grandfather took his last breath. Tears cascaded down her cheek as she scratch behind the ear of her now deceased grandfather. She looked up at Kouga, who gave her a reassuring smile before standing up and walking out of the cavern to inform the rest of the tribe of the elders death and his wishes.

Slowly, she two stood, giving her grandfathers corps one last look and wiping away the tears, before following the rest of the brown wolves out the door.

AN: Ok. That was sad. There will be a sequel to this one eventually. It probably won't be a songfic but whatever. Reviews apreciated though!

I do not own Pieces, it's a song by Sum 41 thatI recomend to you all because it rocks. nuf said.


End file.
